There's a thin line between love and hate
by RRandCM
Summary: Rachel thinks she doesn't need anyone but herself, but after meeting Ross she slowly begings to change her mind. This is my first R & R fic so be kind :). CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP!! Reviews please? :O)
1. Rachel

Hi everybody this is my first Ross and RAch fanfic so be gentle with the reviews. This first chapter is pretty short, but I hope you like it. Please also note that English ain't my first language so there might be some spelling mistakes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or the characters of Ross and Rachel. They are property of WB and NBC. This is purely made for entertainment I am not making any money out of this.   
  
"There's a thin line between love and hate!"  
  
Chapter 1. "Rachel"  
  
Rachel had had it! She was tired of Jimmy always telling her what to do. Ever since she had ran away from home she had been living here and there. She used to love things spontanious, but not anymore. She wanted things stabile. While on the street she had learned some very good tricks. She could get nearly everything free: food, clothes, room from a hotel. Once with her friend she had put a bug in her food and gotten weeks meals for free. Well she was strong and she knew that she didn't need anyone.   
"Hell I will never need anyone!" she murmured to herself.  
She had had her share of men. Jimmy had been her only long relationship in her entire life and she was 23 now. She had ran away after her parents had gotten divorce five years ago. Ever since she hasn't really gotten a place that she could call her home. If you asked her how she felt about Jimmy she wouldn't know what to answer. It wasn't love that's for sure.   
"Hell love is something that doesn't exist. Only fools believe in that stuff!" would be her correct response.  
Right now she was packing the few things she had. A little teddybear which was the only thing she had taken with her when she had left home. Well she always kept that teddybear with her.   
"It brings me good luck!" she smiled.  
Well then she had some clothes she had stolen from the bloomingdale's and some that she had gotten free after saying that bloomingdale's bad air almost caused her an asthmatic attack, hell she didn't even have an asthma! Well she loved fashion. Everyday she would go to bloomingdale's and admire the clothes there.   
"If I could someday work here." she then thought dreamily.  
Well that was just a naive dream so quickly she tossed it aside.   
"Done." she smiled and closed her backpack.  
"Now it is time for me to get some direction in my life!" she thought as she started walking forward. She didn't have the lightest clue of her destination, she didn't have the lightest clue of where she was going to get food or where she was going to sleep tonight, but right now she couldn't care less. Right now she just wanted to walk away and never look back.  
  
You gotta hold on to what you want, what you've been fighting for  
You gotta believe in it, hold on until you can fight no more  
You gotta believe and you will see, see your destiny  
Then you will know which way to go  
(song by Gabrielle - forget about the world)  
  
So there it was. Hope you liked it and please review so I know if you want me to continue or not... :)  
  
-- next chapter: Ross 


	2. Ross

So here it is! The second chapter! Thank for reviewing :).   
  
and yeah I don't own the songs I use in this fanfic either :P *LOL*  
  
Chapter 2. "Ross"  
  
A dark haired man sat in his office full of pictures of dinosaurs. He was loudly talking to the phone.  
"I don't care how long you have to dig! You will find that bone and bring it here so we can examine it!"  
"amateurs." He mumbled after hanging up the phone and getting back to the book he was reading."The big book of dinosaurs" read on the cover.  
Ross had been into dinosaurs since high school. He had even started up a dinosaur club with his friend Will. Well there was something about those large creatures. For him they represented strenght. He had been very strong ever since what happened in highschool. He was one of the least popular guys and he got bullied alot. Especially the football players were hard on him. They very often threw him into the girls' locker room or into the fountain that stood in the school backyard. However that wasn't his worst memory in highschool. You see, he had had this huge crush on one of the cheerleaders, Rachel Karen Green. Yeah that's right he still vividly remembered her name. It brought shivers down his spine. He can't believe how he could have been so much in love with that shallow girl, 'cause nowadays her name only made him angry. He hated her. Yeah, hate is a strong word, but he hated her! At least he thought he did. After finding out about his feelings for her, Rachel made him believe that she liked him back and then crushed him like a little bug and laughed at his face.  
"Who could ever love someone like you! Even the thought of touching you makes me puke!" she had offended while her cheerleader friends where hysterically laughing on the back ground and at his expense.  
"Well no more! If I ever see her in my entire life again the revenge is going to be sweet!" he had promised himself.  
He had changed a lot since then. He was a charmer and a very respected man. He was the owner of the Museum of natural history and he had even met the president of the United States himself. He had had alot of girldfriends, but somehow he hadn't let himself commit to them 100 per cently. He didn't know what was stopping him. At least he expected that it had something to do with his past, no that was history now. What would it have to do with him not being able to totally commit himself to someone.  
"That's it!" he cursed and closed the book. He couldn't concentrate anymore.   
"Maybe I should just take the rest of the evening off. I am the boss anyway." he thought and decided that it was a good idea. He grabbed his coat and left to get his silver BMW. Yeah he had an awesome car nowadays. His salary wasn't bad at all! He even got a luxury appartment in Manhattan, but money didn't make him happy. There was something missing in his life and he couldn't quite figure out what that something was.   
"Well it's not the time to think about that right now. Right now I just wanna take a drive and clear my head." he thought walked into his car and drove off.  
  
It's a secret no one tells;   
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.   
It's no fairy tale;   
Take it from me,   
That's the way it's supposed to be.   
  
You will fly and you will crawl;   
God knows even angels fall.   
No such thing as you lost it all.   
God knows even angels fall.   
  
You laugh, you cry, no one knows why   
Behold the thrill of it all...   
You're on the ride   
You might as well   
Open your eyes   
  
You will fly and you will crawl;   
God knows even angels fall.   
No such thing as you lost it all.   
God knows even angels fall.   
Even angels fall   
Even angels fall   
(song by Jessica Riddle - Even angels fall)  
  
Well I guess this wasn't that long chapter either, but at least I sent it here pretty fast :).  
That song didn't even fit there, but what the heck I just love that song so... *LOL*  
  
And again please review makes me write the next chapter sooner. Besides Ross and Rach will meet soon.   
You do wanna read that, don't you. Ok? So review :) 


	3. What's this feeling!

Here you go! The third chapter! Thank you for the great reviews I loved reading them. I hope you like this chapter... :)  
  
Chapter 3. "What is this feeling?!"  
  
Ross was deep in his thoughts until he hit someone with his car. He startled and quickly went to look what or who it was.   
"Just a rock!" he wished in his mind, but it wasn't just a rock it was a humanbeing. A woman. She was now lying still on the ground. Ross was affraid to touch her. He didn't know wheter she was unconscious or not. Hell he didn't even know wheter she was alive or not! Slowly he approached the woman and was about to touch her with his hand when the woman jumped up almost frightening him to dead.  
"What the hell were you thinking! Were you trying to get me killed!?" The woman yelled.  
"I'm...I'm sorry." Ross stuttered. The woman looked so familiar.   
"Those eyes... !" Ross thought to himself as he looked deeply at them.  
"I think I should sue you!" the woman yelled and pretended that her leg hurt.  
"No! You don't have to do that! Look it was just an accident! You came out of nowhere and..."  
"Leave it to the jury to decide!" she said harshly and went to the phone booth nearby.  
"What are you planning on doing?!" Ross questioned crabbing her arm before she could take the phone.  
"What do you think I am planning! I'm calling the cops of course! You were trying to kill me for God's sake!" she yelled and started dialing.  
Ross then took the phone from her and placed it back to the handle.  
"No you won't!" he yelled." Look I am sure we can handle this just the two of us." He said little calmer now.  
"What do you suggest?" the woman lift her eye brown.  
"Well maybe a certain amount of money... or?" Ross took the woman's arm and leaded her to his car where he got his check book. "Who should I address this to?"   
"No, no, no! I don't accept checks! Only cash!" the woman demanded.  
"Ok, ok, ok, but I don't have that much cash here with me."   
"Well then I am gonna come with you and we'll go get some cash!" the woman explained and without an invitation walked into Ross' car.  
Ross rolled his eyes and walked into the driver's seat.  
They drove in silence until they arrived to Ross' appartment. Sometimes during the drive though, Ross secretly looked at the woman and wondered where he had seen her before. Somehow she looked so familiar to him. Well she was very beautiful that's for sure. He couldn't help, but to sometimes get lost in to the blueness of her eyes. They were magical eyes. The kind of eyes that enchanted you.  
Rachel didn't really have a plan. She just knew that whatever she decided to do she was going to need some money for it. So she came up with this idea. She had seen it in some movie. A girl had pretended that a guy had hit him with his car and demanded reimbursement. Well of course in the movie that girl fell in love with the guy and they lived happily ever after bla, bla, bla. That doesn't happen in real life Rachel knew that, but she didn't even want a guy. Money was all she wanted right now.   
"Perfect!" Rachel had thought as she had seen a silver BMW...  
Well now she was in this guys luxury apparment and all she could say was. "WOW!"   
It was an appartment of her dreams. It had everything she had always wanted and more. It was modern, but still very elegant.  
"This man has a great taste!" she smiled, but her thoughts were interrupted when the man came back from his safe.  
"So how much are you asking?" he questioned.  
"Well... I was thinking that about 10 000 $ and we're done." Rachel smiled.  
"Wow, wow, wow! That's a bit too much for..."  
"Look, I could get million if I sued you, but right now I don't feel that greedy."   
"Ok, ok. Here!" Ross handed her the money and she smiled.  
"Thank you." she put the money in her bra seductively and Ross lift his eye brown.  
"Now, if you don't mind I have had a long day." Ross took her arm and leaded her outside.  
"I can walk myself!" she said harshly. "I know you are just dying to get rid of me!"  
"Oh well it was not like I was trying to hide it or anything." Ross sarcastically added.  
"Well I'll be out of your hair, but don't you dare hit innocent women with your car anymore! Or I'll be there!" Rach joked and started walking down the stairs.  
"You don't have to worry about that! From now on I'll be extra careful!" Ross laughed and closed the door. Somehow he immediately started feeling empty as the woman had left. He hadn't even asked her name.   
"I should have asked her name!" Ross cursed.   
"Why? it's not like I'll ever gonna see her again..." he told himself and it hit him. He would never see that woman again in his entire life.  
Rachel stopped when she was outside. She turned to look his appartment. She could see him walking there. He was so hansom with his dark hair and puppy dog eyes.   
"I don't need anyone." Rachel sadly tried to convince herself while staring at him. The weird feeling she had had when the man had touched her arm was now only a warm memory. That feeling made shivers go down her spine. Not bad shivers, good ones. Shivers that made her whole body feel so warm. Rachel shook her head.   
"What am I thinking! I don't need him! I only need myself!" she yelled and started walking away.  
"What now?" she thought looking at the money in her hands. She felt kinda guilty for doing this to that nice man.  
"That man had more money than was good for him." She quickly said tossing the feeling of guilt aside.  
Rachel had actually decided to ask at least 20 000 $, but now she had only asked half of it... why?! Really makes you wonder...  
  
I cannot help it I couldn't stop it If I tried   
The same old heartbeat Fills the emptiness I have inside   
And I've heard That you can't fight love So I won't complain   
'Cause why would I stop the fire That keeps me going on?   
'Cause when there's you I feel whole   
And there's no better Feeling in the world   
But without you I'm alone   
And I'd rather be In love with you   
Turn out the lights now   
To see is to believe   
I just want you near me   
I just want you here with me   
And I'd give up Everything only for you   
It's the least that I could do   
(song by Michelle Branch - I'd rather be in love)  
  
So ok I admit that was kinda weird. Why would Ross have 10 000 $ in his safe... but let's say that he doesn't trust banks or something work with me here, k?  
Besides this is a fanfiction... everything is possible.   
  
Five more reviews and I'll post again -- GOD I'M TERRIBLE. I just wanna be sure that I still have readers, 'cause I'm writing this for you guys. No fun writing if no one's reading :) *LOL*  
  
Next chapter--- Ross and Rachel meet again! What will happen?! 


	4. A random meeting

Thank you for reviewing :)!   
  
To Rachel, I liked your idea :). I would have probably used it, but I had already written the fourth chapter before I read your review, but thanks for the idea it was great :)  
To Elizabeth, Yes I'm pretty new fanfic writer. I have written some fanfics, but I have never written a Friends fanfic. Glad you liked it. I remember my fist fanfic it sucked so badly... well my English was much worse and everything. I guess the saying practice makes perfect really is true :). God that sounded like I would be a very good writer... no way... I still need a lot of practice.  
To Stephanie, Thank you for reviewing so many times *LOL*  
To Lobster lover, Marie, ADVcatgirl@aol.com, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU KIND WORDS :)  
  
Chapter 4. "A random meeting"  
  
That morning Ross woke up all sweaty. He had hardly slept at all. Everytime he closed his eyes the pictures of that strange woman came haunting back.  
"What's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about her?!" Ross cursed. He looked at his watch. It was only 7 am. He didn't have to go to work today,but he still decided to get up since he couldn't get any sleep anyway. He walked into the kitchen to got some fresh orange juice and started to read the paper. However he couldn't concentrate 'cause he still couldn't help but to think about that woman.  
"Damn! What is going on!?" he yelled out loud. Then he got the paper and left to get showered and dressed. He figured that some fresh air might do the trick.  
But it didn't help either. While he was reading in the park every little thing reminded him of her. One woman had the same jacket that she had been wearing, one woman had the same colored hair and one had the same sweet smile that she had had.   
Ross tossed the paper into a trash can and started walking towards the "Central Perk". That was his fauvorite coffee house. He very often hang in there with his friends and his sister Monica.  
"Maybe they are there too." he thought.  
Meanwhile Rachel had already been up for a long time. She wanted to take a hotel since she now had the money for it, but she then realized that she couldn't sleep so she checked out very early.  
She was now sitting in Central Park reading todays news paper which she had found in the trash can.  
"Nothing in here!" she said and tossed it back where she had took it.  
It just reminded her more of the hansom dark haired gentleman.  
"I could use some strong cop of coffee." Rachel thought and looked around for a coffee place.  
"Central perk." She read the sign. "Hmmm... sounds interesting."   
(Author's note: saw that coming didn't ya? *LOL*... Damn I'm so predictable)  
Ross was already in. He had just ordered a cop of coffee from Gunther. His friends weren't there right now and he was a bit dissapointed because of that. Gunther gave him his cappucino and he thanked him. Then he went to sit in his regular place at the couch.  
Rachel rushed in not noticing Ross sitting there. She immediately went to order and as Gunther saw her he was charmed. Gunther had never seen such a beautiful sight before. Her smile made him shake all over.   
"Cappucino, please." Rachel smiled sweetly which made Gunther melt inside.  
"Co..coming ri..right away." he stuttered.  
Meanwhile Ross wanted to go to the bathroom and stood up not noticing Rachel who had just gotten her cop of coffee and was now aheading to the couch. Neither of them noticed each other and they accidently bumbed into one another making Rachel's hot coffee fall all over Ross' white shirt.  
"AUCH! SON OF A B****!!" Ross yelled as the hot coffee burned him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so..." Rachel looked up noticing very familiar pair of brown eyes. "sorry." she finished with a whisper and swallowed hard.  
"YOU!?" Ross yelled."Why is it that everytime I run into you something bad happens!" he angrily stated.  
"It was an accident!" Rachel stated back.  
"No, more like a revenge! My money wasn't enough obviously! You want to see me suffer!" Ross tried to wipe the coffee away from his chest, but it didn't help the pain.  
"No, no... I didn't plan for this. Come on let me help you." Rachel tried to wipe it away too, but it didn't help either. "We should go back to your place... I can help you with this. I once got my skin burned badly and I know what helps with the pain."   
"Ok, but it better help!" Ross said a little calmer and they left. Gunther looking after them jealously.  
"TOOTHPASTE!!!?? I have just burned my skin badly and you offer me TOOTHPASTE!?" Ross yelled.  
"Well believe it or not it helps for the pain." Rachel grinned. "Now we must open this shirt." Rachel started to unbutton his shirt and the burning pain from the coffee was forgotten. Instead came a totally different kind of burning. The feel of her warm breath against his chest and the feel of her warm fingers touching his skin while she gently opened his shirt, button by button.  
"Oh god." Rachel whispered when she saw his now little bit reddish chest. "I burned you badly, didn't I?".  
"What?" Ross woke up from his daydream.  
"I burned you badly... with the coffee I mean." Rachel repeated.  
"Oh..." Ross nodded and looked at his reddish chest.  
Rachel took some of the toothpaste in her hands and started to put it on his chest. Her every touch made him shiver.  
They looked deeply into each others eyes as the silence became akward.  
"Does it help?" Rachel finally broke the silence after which seemed like hours, but in fact was only two minutes.  
"Yes it actually does help a little... thanks." Ross got up and smiled.  
"It was the least I could do." Rachel smiled back. For awhile they just stared at each other.  
"Well I think I better go now." Rachel again broke the silence and took her backpack from the chair.  
"Yeah... but hey before you go could I at least ask you something." Ross grinned.  
"Sure... Anything."  
"This might sound silly, but What's your name?" Ross smiled and Rachel laughed a little.  
"Yeah... I guess we haven't really introduced ourselves. How rude of me. Well I'm Rachel... Rachel Green." Rachel smiled sweetly and offered her hand to Ross.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!?" Ross then yelled shockedly leaving Rach very confused.  
  
They say it's a river, that circles the Earth   
A beam of light shinin' to the edge of the universe   
It conquers all   
It changes everything   
  
They say it's a blessing   
They say it's a gift   
They say it's a miracle and I believe that it is   
It conquers all   
But it's a mystery   
  
Love breaks your heart   
Love takes no less than everything   
Love makes it hard   
  
And it fades away   
So easily   
(song by Vanessa Williams - Love is)  
  
So that was kind of a cliff hanger... sorry :P  
  
Rachel hope you liked the way I wrote it. New suggestions are of course always welcome and I might just use them. Also critism is welcome if you think I should've written somthing differently let me know :)  
  
Ok, keep the reviews coming :) 


	5. Words can hurt so much

Ok I know this is kinda smooched together and I'm sorry about it. I'm just so bad with computers and I don't know how to fix this problem. *blushes*.   
This chapter is kinda short, but I just wanted to post more asap. Hope you like this one :). Thanks for the reviews again. *LOL*  
  
Chapter 5. "Words can hurt so much"  
  
"I can't believe this! After all this time... after all these years I finally meet you again. I knew there was something familiar about you- I should've known!" Ross walked back and forth. You really couldn't tell if he was talking to himself or to Rachel.  
"What?! Do I know you?" Rachel asked not knowing what was going on.  
"It's me Ross Geller." Ross reminded her.  
"Ross Geller?" Rachel asked. She had no idea what he was talking about.  
"You're unbelieveble... So you don't remember me, huh?"   
"I'm sorry... should I?" Rachel asked being very confused.  
"Well you may not remember me, but I sure as hell remember you! You made my life hell in high school!"  
"What.. high school... We were in the same... OH MY GOD! Ross Geller the dinosaur geek! Is that you? You look so different now.."   
"Yeah, I have changed a lot... Both outside and inside, which is something I can't say for you. It seems like you are still the same shallow bitch as you were back then!"   
"Excuse me?!" Rachel asked madly. "Shallow bitch? What did I ever do to you?"  
"Wha...Wh... What did you ever do to me?" Ross couldn't believe she didn't remember. How dared she!  
"You made me think you liked me and then laughed at my face!" he explained harshly.  
"Well I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you, but come on we were teenagers back then. You can't hold that against me anymore?!" Rachel rolled her eyes.  
"Oh yes I can! And I will! But you know what? Now that I have met you I don't feel like having a revenge anymore. You see, I can see that you still haven't changed so I guess you don't need me to make your life misserable."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"Well you being the way that you are...And well...nobody could ever love someone like you! I bet you're not even cabable of loving anyone." Ross insulted.  
"For your information I don't need anyone.I have myself to look after me." Rachel yelled back. She tried her best not to show how hurt she really was by his words. She usually wouldn't have been, but somehow now that it came from him it was like a knive stabbed into her heart.  
"Hah, hah, hah... At school you couldn't even eat by yourself... how are you supposed to take care of yourself!" Ross rolled his eyes and laughed ironically.  
"You know what!? You don't know anything about me!" Rachel yelled and ran out. When she was out she burst into tears and collapsed on the ground. For her entire life she had never felt so humiliated... She had never felt so hurt.   
Ross felt a little sad about his words. Maybe he was too hard on her. Then again she had said the same things to him in high school, but what if she really had changed.   
"Noway! Rachel Karen Green! She'll always be the same spoiled bitch that she was back then." Ross said trying to convince himself that he had done the right thing.  
  
THE SWEETEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD   
COULD BE THE MEANEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD   
IF YOU MAKE HER THAT WAY   
YOU KEEP HURTING HER   
SHE'LL KEEP BEING QUIET   
SHE MIGHT BE HOLDING SOMETHING INSIDE   
THAT'LL REALLY, REALLY HURT YOU ONE DAY  
I SEE HER IN THE HOSPITAL   
BANDAGED FROM FOOT TO HEAD   
IN A STATE OF SHOCK   
JUST THAT MUCH FROM BEING DEAD   
YOU COULDN'T BELIEVE THE GIRL   
WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, HA   
YOU DIDN'T THINK THE GIRL HAD THE NERVE   
BUT HERE YOU ARE   
I GUESS ACTION SPEAKS LOUDER THAN WORDS  
IT'S A THIN LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE   
(the Pretenders - Thin line between love and hate)  
  
Yeah that was it! More coming ASAP. And review to let me know your thoughts about this chapter.  
  
Suggestions are welcome :) 


	6. There's a thin line between love and hat...

Thank you so much for the GREAT reviews :O). You guys are the best :)!   
  
Hey by the way did any of you guys have problems with fanfiction.net yesterday? I wanted to post a new chapter, but my computer refused to log in here :(. Well here it finally is :). Hope you like it.  
  
Yeah, and sorry about the short chapter thing. I promise that the next chapter is going to be a loooong one. :)  
  
And thanks Elizabeth. you rock too, hon ;). I don't know if you noticed, but your story has been on my favourite list ever since I read it :)  
  
Chapter 6. "There's a thin line between love and hate"  
  
Once again Ross was having a restless night. Every time he closed his eyes flashbacks from school and about what happened now came running back into his mind. He now realized that he had been totally unreasonable. They were teenagers back then for God's sake. Of course Rachel had changed. She wasn't like that anymore.  
"What have I done?!" Ross whispered and shook his head.   
Then he got up from his bed and put on his jacket. He didn't even bother to change out of his pajamas. He just knew that he wanted to find Rachel more than anything.  
He had no idea where she could be so he just searched from the places he had seen her, but she was nowhere to be found. Ross then called many hotels asking if someone named Rachel Green had a room there, but again no luck. Ross didn't wanna give up, but he felt like he had to. This was New York city for heaven's sake. One of the biggest cities in the world and she could be anywhere!  
"Why do I even bother... Yeah so maybe I was a little harsh, so what?! It's Rachel Green! She was as harsh to me back in high school." Ross thought to himself, but it didn't make the guilt go away.   
Ross returned back to his apartment and was surprised when he found a note in front of his front door. He slowly picked it up.  
On the envelope it said "I'm sorry" with big letters. Ross opened the front door and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and just stared at the envelope in his hands. After a long while he finally decided to open it.   
(author's note: Thanks for the idea Rachel :)! I kinda used it after all. *LOL*)  
Inside the envelope Ross found 10 000 $ cash. Nothing else, not a note or anything. He immediately knew that Rachel was behind this, but that didn't make him any less confused.   
"Why would she give me the money back?" Ross whispered staring at the money in his hands.  
***  
Two years have passed  
It was very dark as Rachel walked on the street. She didn't know where she was and she couldn't care less. She just walked without a destination. Her mind went back to that day two years ago when she decided to get direction to her life. Has she gotten any!? Well she now had a job, which she had gotten just a week ago. She was a little nervous about it though, 'cause the job she had gotten was very close to the place where she had met Ross again, but she didn't let it bother her too much. Since what are the odds for her bumping into him again. She now also had a place to stay. So you could really say that she was doing very well, but actually in a way she was now more lost than ever. Every night her mind wondered back to that terrible night with Ross,  
"...Nobody could ever love someone like you! I bet you're not even capable of loving anyone." he had said and he had been right. She didn't deserve to be loved. She had really been terrible in high school. She had been so shallow judging people by the way they looked and being so mean to them.   
"Not anymore!" Rachel had promised herself. "I won't judge anyone before I get to know them!"  
Everyday she kept thinking of Ross and even though he had said all those mean things to her she wasn't mad at him. He had actually opened her eyes.   
She still could feel his skin in her fingers sometimes and that feeling made her ache.   
"God his skin was so soft." she closed her eyes and imagined him there smiling at her. Then she shook her head trying to get the image out of her head.  
"No! What am I doing? I have to forget about him!" she cursed, but who was she kidding. She could never forget him. She could never forget his beautiful smile, his brown puppy dog eyes and his soft skin...  
Ross was still working at the museum. He sometimes couldn't help but to wonder what happened to Rachel after she left from his place that night. Was she ok... Has she met someone who loves her more than life itself. The thought of her being with someone made him sad, but why? She meant nothing to him...Right? The warm breeze from the living room window gave Ross a feeling of deja vu. Again he could feel her warm heavy breath against his chest. It drove him wild. Sometimes when he looked up in the sky he couldn't help, but to recall the blueness of her eyes and once again he was lost in his peaceful daydream.  
"Ross stop this right now! She's gone! It's been two years!" Ross shook himself awake from the dream.  
Rachel was now working at the coffee shop next to the museum of natural history. She had never been inside of that museum, but she admired the building every time on her way to work.   
"Someday..." She thought. "Someday I'll go inside."   
Ross never wanted to get his coffee from anywhere else, but Central Perk. They served the best coffee in NY. Now, however, he was desperately longing for a cop of coffee and he had no time to go all the way to Central Perk. So he decided to check out the coffee place next to the museum.   
"A cop of cino!" he smiled and laughed at his own stupid joke.  
"Very cleaver." The waitress smiled and gave him a cappucino.  
"Thanks." he smiled and gave her the money.  
Suddenly Rachel walked from the back room and smiled. "Hey where do I put..." She started but trailed off after noticing Ross standing there almost right in front of her.  
Ross couldn't believe his own eyes. He was so shocked that he accidentally dropped the coffee cop in his hands.  
"OH MY GOD!" was all he got out of is mouth as they kept staring at each other.  
  
When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
  
In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many  
Moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun  
  
When I give my heart  
I give it completely  
Or I'll never give my heart  
  
And the moment I can feel   
That you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you  
(Song by Celine Dion - When I fall in love)  
  
:):):):):) MoRe CoMiNg SoOn :):):):) 


	7. Wishing made it so

I have loved writing this story and reading your reviews. Thank you so much for your kind words again :)  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains extremly CORNY material ;) *LOL*. CORNY, CORNY, CORNY, CORNY!!!! *LOL*  
  
Chapter 7 "Wishing made it so"  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked a bit harshly.  
"I came to drink a cop of coffee... what's your excuse?" Ross smiled ironically.  
"I work here... so if you don't mind drinking your coffee somewhere else?"  
"Hey, you don't own this place!" Ross yelled when Rachel grabbed his arm and was about to lead him out.  
"Well maybe not, but I work here..."  
"Rach this is ridiculous. Is it so terrible if I drink my coffee here."  
"Fine... just don't..." Rachel trailed off, 'cause one of the waitress came to interrupt them.  
"Hey kids. Could you have your little lovers quarrel somewhere else so the other customers can order their coffees." she asked.  
"Sorry..." Rach smiled weakly and walked aside Ross following her.  
"Lovers quarrel... well she must have been blind or something." she mumbled.  
"Look this is crazy. Can't we just put our differences aside. It's been so long!" Ross asked.  
"Hey, look who's talking. Who brought up the whole high school thing!?" Rachel yelled and was surprised when Ross started to laugh hysterically.  
"What's so funny?" Rachel questioned, but couldn't help but to laugh herself.  
"We're so ridiculous. Remembering something that happened so long time ago. I know we have both probably changed from those days! Come on we were teenagers for Gods sake"  
"Well you were the one who brought it up!" Rachel laughed.  
"I know. Can you forgive me?" Ross asked smiling.  
"Only if you can forgive me for what I did back then?" Rachel smiled back.  
"Ok. Let's call it even." Ross said offering his hand.  
"Let's." Rachel laughed shaking hands with Ross.  
  
***  
  
Ross and Rachel now got along, but they still weren't friends. Ross went to the coffee house were Rachel worked pretty often nowadays. He didn't like the coffee there, in fact he hated it. It tasted like crap, but he just wanted to see Rachel... He didn't know why. Just that every time he was in the same room with her he felt so strange... in a good way of course.  
When Rachel worked she sometimes glanced towards the front door hoping that Ross would come. Usually he didn't disappoint her. He always ordered just a cop of cappuccino and then went to sit on the couch, his regular sitting place. Rachel used to secretly admire his hansom features.   
Ross had plans for that evening. He was having dinner with his sister Monica. He had told her about Rachel and what happened between them and one day Monica, who had been a very good friend of Rachel's, even went to see her. They were now becoming good friends again.   
"So why don't we see you at Central Perk anymore?" Monica asked.  
"Well... Coffee corner is closer to my work." Ross smiled.  
(author's note: Coffee corner is the name of the coffee shop where Rachel works)  
"Plus Rach works there." Monica smiled.  
"No... that has nothing to do with it." Ross simply stated.  
"Oh, then why didn't you go there before finding out that Rach worked there." Monica questioned trying hard not to laugh.  
"Well I had prejudices towards that place, but now that I have tasted how good the coffee is there..."  
"My ass! The coffee tastes like shit there and you know it. Why can't you just admit that you like her." Monica rolled her eyes.  
"Because I don't!" Ross denied.  
"Ross... I think she likes you back."   
"Really?!... I mean she likes me?" Ross asked.  
"Yeah... when ever she talks about you she has this certain look." Monica smiled. "Ross do something about it... ask her out or something."  
"No!" Ross yelled. "I can't." with that he walked away.  
  
***  
  
Later Monica was talking with her friends Chandler, Joey and Phoebe. They were also very good friends of Ross'.  
"We have to get them together!" Monica stated. "They both obviously like each other, but are just too proud to admit it!"  
"I don't think we should interrupt..." Chandler said, but Monica just ignored him.  
"Now here's the plan..."  
  
***  
  
Later that day Rachel was just closing up when he noticed a note that someone had left in her apron. "Meet me on the roof of Monica's apartment tonight.", it said.  
"Who could this be?" She wondered.  
She closed up and then left to find out.  
  
***  
  
On the roof.   
Ross was standing there freezing. Someone had slipped a note into his mail box asking him to meet him/her here tonight.   
"Who could he/she be and what is taking him/her so long." Ross wondered.  
Suddenly Rachel opened the door and was shocked to see Ross standing there. He was the last person she had expected to meet here.  
"What are you...?" Ross asked trailing off. "Why did you ask me to meet you here?"   
"What?" Rachel asked. "You were the one who slipped the note..." Rachel rolled her eyes and in unison they yelled: "Monica!"  
"Well this calls for a revenge." Rachel smiled.  
"Yeah, but we better get going before we freeze to dead." Ross smiled back and they turned to open the door only to find out that it was stuck!  
"This is not happening!" Rachel yelled.  
"I can't believe Monica planned all this!" Ross tried to break the door down, but it was too strongly build.  
"Well I guess we are stuck in here all night." he smiled uncomfortably.   
"I guess so..." Rachel whispered. She had started to become more and more aware of his warm breath which occasionally brushed her face making her feel shivers. Neither of them said anything for a long time... they didn't have anything to say to each other.. well no actually they had a lot to say to each other, but neither of them wanted to say it. You could almost touch the silence with your hands, that's how thick it was.   
Little while later. They were now sitting on the floor.  
"Pretty cold weather..." Ross whispered. He wanted to break the silence so badly and he couldn't think of anything else to talk about than the weather.   
"Yeah..." Rach nodded. "They promised snow today." she continued. Ross saw how she shivered when she talked. He figured it was because she was cold, but it was actually because she was nervous.   
"Do you want to have my scarf?" Ross asked.  
"No thanks... I'm perfectly warm." Rachel smiled... she was actually saying the truth. His presence was enough to make her whole body warm and weak.  
"Are you sure... cause if you..."  
"I'm sure." Rachel interrupted him. "They said it's gonna be a snowy winter this year..." Rachel continued. She didn't want to go trough one of those awkward silences again.  
"Really... didn't know that..." Ross shrugged his shoulders.  
"Yes..." Rachel simply stated.  
"Hey look! It's a shooting star." Ross jumped up and pointed towards the sky.  
"Oh? So it seems like. Now we can make a wish." Rach smiled.  
Both of them closed their eyes and made their wishes.  
"So what did you wish for?" Ross asked.  
"I'm not gonna tell you... it won't come true if I do." Rachel smiled.  
"Oh... Ross walked towards the railing and started admiring the view of New York by night. It was amazing.  
"Rach, come here!" he whispered.  
Rachel stood up and walked beside Ross, but then slipped and almost fell, but luckily Ross catch her just in time. Their eyes met and their lips were only couple of inches away from each other.  
(author's note: typical, huh? *LOL*)  
"Ross, I..." Rach whispered, but was interrupted when Ross softly touched her lips with his. His lips felt so soft against hers and the kiss felt so tender.  
"Rach..." Ross then whispered and their eyes met. Neither one of them knew what to say.   
"Rach, you wanna know what my wish was?" Ross finally smiled.  
Rachel didn't answer she just looked him back longingly so Ross went on.  
"It was you." Ross smiled.  
Rachel smiled back. "It was?" she asked.  
"Yes...I don't know why, but somehow you make me have all these feelings inside. It's hard to explain..."   
"I kn.." Rachel started, but Ross interrupted her.  
"Wait... I wanna... I mean.."   
"Ross just say it." Rachel laughed a little.   
"I...I love you Rachel." Ross finally confessed. "For the longest time I didn't want to admit that. I convinced myself that I hated you, but in fact I have always loved you. Even though what you did to me back in high school I never stopped. Being stuck here in the roof with you made me see that."   
"Ross I..."  
"Just give me five minutes... If I can't win you over after that I'll disappear from your life and never look back, but just give me five more minutes..."  
"You can hav.."  
"No Rach, sweetie, let me finish. I know you probably don't feel the same way I do, but I had to tell you this.   
Rachel smiled sweetly and Ross went on...  
"Look! What do you see?" Ross asked pointing towards the sky.  
"I see stars and the moon..." Rachel explained.  
"Well I see so much more... Every time I look into the sky it reminds me of you... the blueness of your eyes." Ross smiled.  
"Look what do you see there!" Ross continued and pointed towards the streets.  
"I see a lot of lights and people and cars and..."   
"Well again I see you, 'cause everything around me reminds me of you. Rachel please give me a change. Maybe you will learn to feel the same way about me as I feel about you, maybe you'll learn to see the world like I see it." Ross begged and took Rachel's hands in his.  
"I don't need to give you a change." Rachel simply stated.  
"Of course you don't need to. I'm not forcing..."  
"No Ross! Would you for once let me finish." Rachel laughed. "I don't need to give you a change, 'cause I already know! I LOVE YOU ROSS!" Rachel yelled as her eyes sparkled.  
"You do?" Ross lift his eye browns like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Yes I do. If you just let me finish before you would already know that." Rachel laughed.  
Ross took Rachel into his arms and hugged her tight. After they broke from the hug they looked lovingly into each others eyes and kissed passionately. Neither of them wanted that kiss to end.  
"And by the way it was you." Rachel whispered out of breath after they finally broke from the kiss.  
"What?" Ross asked being confused.  
"My wish: It was you." Rachel looked deeply into Ross' eyes and then kissed Ross again.  
"Really?" Ross smiled and Rach smiled back. For the longest time they just stood there close to each other and smiled. Both feeling so happy.  
"Rach... There's something that I have wondered about for a very long time now." Ross said at one point.  
"Yeah.. what's that?" Rach asked confusedly.  
"Well you know that night two years ago..."   
"How could I forget..." Rach interrupted him whispering. She was a little bit afraid of where this was going.  
"Well you sent me that note and the money...Why did you sent me the money back?" Ross questioned.  
"Oh God... Ross... I...there's so much you don't know about me... I did some pretty stupid stuff when I was..." Rachel stopped, 'cause Ross put his hand in front of her mouth.  
"Hush... I changed my mind. I don't wanna know, I don't need to know... I don't care what you did back then. Why should I? I only care about the present and the future." Ross smiled and hugged Rachel who hugged him back very tightly. She couldn't believe how understanding Ross was.  
"Wanna have this dance Ms. Green?" Ross then asked and kissed Rachel's hand.  
"But there's no music." Rach smiled.  
"Yes there is, sweetie." Ross smiled back. "Just listen. I'm sure you can hear it."  
Rachel smiled.  
  
(author's note: God that was typical :P... AND SO CORNY *LOL*)  
  
It´s hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There´s no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We´ll leave the world outside  
All I´ve got to give to you  
Are these five words when I  
  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn´t see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn´t breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
  
I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky´s a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you´d make believe  
That you believed my lies  
  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn´t see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn´t breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
  
You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
  
Lock the doors  
We´ll leave the world outside  
All I´ve got to give to you  
Are these five words when I  
  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn´t see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn´t breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
  
When I couldn´t fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn´t breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Oh, for loving me  
(Song by Bon Jovi- Thank you for loving me)  
  
They danced in each other's arms as the snow flakes gently started to fall.  
"I guess the forecast was right." Rachel smiled.  
"I guess so." Ross smiled back as they looked deeply into each others eyes.  
  
**********************  
  
Ross and Rachel started dating and their love grew stronger everyday. Rachel got her dream job from the Bloomingdale's. Ross later proposed on the roof and Rachel said yes. Their wedding was a small and a beautiful ceremony and Rachel had even invited her parents who were very happy to see her again. Rachel was now happier than ever, 'cause for the first time in her life she had not only found love, but the direction she had been looking for for so long... She had finally reached her destination.  
  
  
THE END  
  
So as you probably noticed this was the last chapter :(! Thank you for bearing with me. Luckily or unfortunately I will probably write a new fic ;) *LOL*  
I hope you liked the ending :) 


End file.
